


Cosmo Girl

by Dema



Category: Backstreet Boys, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Nick Carter in Cosmo Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema





	Cosmo Girl

**WAKEY WAKEY - Hosted Site** |  [Menu](/menu.php) | [Back to Wakey Wakey](http://www.wakeywakey.net/menu.php)  
---|---  
  
 

 

 

[lindekim@hotmail.com](mailto:lindekim@hotmail.com)   
      
Stories © Wakey Wakey Productions 2002.   
---  
  
  



End file.
